


Ten Years

by my_little_obsession



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lawyer! Harvey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tattoo Arist!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_obsession/pseuds/my_little_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this is a coherent piece because copy and paste can be a bitch!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is a coherent piece because copy and paste can be a bitch!

No sooner than they walked through the door, Harvey has Mike’s body plastered against his. They just got back from Harvey’s favorite restaurant celebrating their ten year anniversary and Harvey’s birthday. Harvey still couldn’t believe it. They’d met when Harvey went to get a tattoo in honor of his late father. Mike was his tattoo artist. He’d gotten a tattoo of a saxophone along his ribs. What caught his attention at first was the fact that Mike had no visible tattoos.

“Well, Harvey, I have an eidetic memory so everything that I would want to keep close to my heart is all up here,” he motions to his head when he takes a break to wipe away excess ink.

When Mike asks him out for a drink, he hesitates because of their obvious age difference but outside of that he can’t think of a real reason not to so agrees. A drink turns into two and then three and the rest is history. Not without bumps and bruises but there were no lasting scars, mostly on Mike’s end and one more occasion Harvey was sure Mike would give up and walk out. He never did though.

Harvey knows he can be a huge pain in the ass and will most likely continue to be one so he’s nervous about tonight.

“Thank you,” Harvey manages while Mike takes break from shoving his tongue down his throat and getting him out of his shirt. Mike stops short.

“For what?” Mike asks perplexed.

“Dinner and not to mention the last ten years.” Mike smiles but looks taken aback at the same time.

It’s a taken a good amount of time for him not to have to drag Harvey’s feelings out of him but even now that he doesn’t have to and Harvey gives of his own free will, it’s still a surprise.

“I don’t need to tell you how much of prick and pain in the ass I can be but-“

“But you’re my pain in the ass,” Mike interrupts and caresses Harvey’s cheek. “I know the fact that I wear my heart on my sleeve still scares the shit of out of you sometimes and honestly when I met you it started to scare me too.”

“Why?”

“Because it was obvious when we first met that you weren’t the type to spell out your feelings for someone and I fell in love with you so fucking fast it made my head spin. You made it worth it though with everything you didn’t say out right at first you showed me and continue to show me that I’m not alone in this. You love me.”

“Well, you are absolutely not alone and I do love you, so much and,” Harvey clears his throat before continuing, “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me being your pain in the ass for the rest of my life.”

Mike couldn’t tell you why he’s having a hard time comprehending what Harvey’s asking him and sputters out, “Huh?"

Harvey can’t blame him it’s the last thing Mike probably expected because they’ve never talked and even hinted at the subject before, so he pulls Mike closer and asks him again. Formally.

“Michael James Ross, will you marry me?”

Harvey gets his answer in the form of chaste but firm kiss but at the end of night when they’re all hot and sweaty he formally answers.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are welcome ;)


End file.
